


The New World (Remastered)

by Ninjaman2



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexuality, Character Death, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Prophetic Visions, Rewrite, Romance, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Ninjago. A land of peace and tranquility.It's a lie. There is no peace, no hope, no happiness, only struggle.This is the tale of the Resistance, a group of warriors striking from the darkness to free their world.But with the arrival of the Master of Fire, their view on their world will change, forever...
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Watchers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870436) by [Ninjaman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2). 



> This is a remake of one of my first and most popular stories. This will be canon to the rest of the series and aim to fix many of the mistakes I made while writing it.

He strolled through another ruined town, some fires still burnt off in the distance, he placed his hand in the dirt and lifted up a clump, closing his eyes and clenching his hand he sent out a wave of energy, the town was flattened and the bodies sunk into the ground and stones appeared above the head of the people, an unmarked grave for unknown people. Of the numerous bodies he’d buried in the instant, several were children. They often left the children. He knelt and cursed, too late again. For several months now, they had been chasing the rumours of vanishing villages. They soon discovered that these rumours were true. It was a small army they were dealing with. 

Countless villages had already been lost. But there was always a familiar trail. Corruption. Whether it be the dark black smoke, or perhaps the crystals growing between the ruins, but is lingered there, growing a mutating, influencing the world around it in its twisted ways. It was a cancer on Ninjago. He pushed his dark black messy hair out of his face. The man was tall, bulging with muscles with scars on his body and black eyes. He wore completely black, metal chainmail partially covered by black cloth, his arms were uncovered revealing his muscular arms, he wore fingerless gloves made out of the same material. Across his back was slung a metal scythe. 

He heard a noise and instinctively tossed a dagger out in that direction. It penetrated some fragile wooden boards and a scream of terror rang out. He bounced to his feet and rushed towards a noise, only to spot a young girl, maybe in her early teens. Clutching a gaping wound and staring at the dagger which had penetrated the wall she had been hiding behind. 

“Hey… Hey… shh” He calmed slowly, he smiled softly and held out his large hands in a soothing way. “Don’t worry… I’m here to…”

He didn’t get to finish. She’d died. Bled out before his own eyes. He slammed his foot into the ground and the young girl’s body sunk into the earth and grave stone formed for her too.

He slumped against the wooden boards, staring at his creation in disgust.

Footfalls. Two.

Two more men wearing similar outfits but with sleeves ran over to him. They were always behind him, well it was their duty. He was strong enough to protect himself, so instead they watched his back. They saw the devastation as the two ninja’s slowed to a stop. His actions had made the mess of broken and burnt houses neater. They cursed under their breath.

"Lord Cole, there's nothing we could have -'' One of the men began, he was slightly tall and more muscular. However, as swiftly as he began, he was silenced by the dilapidated man, Cole.

"No! Save me the bullshit, there's something we could have done, we could have been quicker, stronger, faster, some rebels we are!" 

He punched the ground with each angry word. He opened his mouth to declare something else, but he too was silenced by the thunder of hooves against the cobbled ground.

A powerful looking steed charged towards then and was pulled to a stop before the three men. Utop the beast, was a woman. A woman dressed similar to the men, except with a mask over her mouth, and a split down the middle of her shirt, revealing her rather large cleavage. 

"Cole, it's Sensei, he's had another vision, a village, one we can save!" She said under her mask.

Cole was on his feet in an instant.

“Two in one night?! They’re getting bolder!” He growled angrily, the ground shook as he began grinding his teeth. “Where?!”

“I think it's due west of here, near the ruins of the monastery!” 

Cole didn’t require any more information. His feet pounded against the ground as he sprinted away, the very earth carrying his footfalls, giving him an extra burst of speed. And he was followed by his allies in similar dress.

The dark forces slowly gathered the people from the village and threw them down in the town center. The army was shrouded in a veil of darkness so thick you could only make out a few details of the people under them, an arm or leg or a glowing red eye. They moved with limps and staggered in every direction. Some wielded clubs and blades of bone, others, the fragmented remains of legendary weapons.

The town was undefended, unprotected, it had no warriors and no soldiers.

The mist seemed to spill out of the creature’s mouth every time they opened it, adding to the thick black smoke. Many people had attempted to flee the village, find refuge in the hills and trees, only to be  **cut** down, literally.

However, in an old disused building, two people had found refuge. An older man and his grandson. The grandson had spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Kai, you must leave here, these... things will be here soon, if you go now they may not see you." The old man’s words were full of concern but a natural commanding calmness. He feared not for himself, only for the boy.

The younger man was in his teens, 16 or 17, 

"No! Grandfather, I’m not leaving without you!" Tears filling the boy's eyes. 

The old man sighed and smiled softly at his grandson’s compassion. 

"There's a temple in the canyon, an old friend lives there, he works with the rebellion. His name is Wu. Tell him what happened here, help them and please remember, the fire burns brightly within you. He’ll explain everything, I promise. I’ll meet you there!" The old man told the younger. "Go! Now!" He ordered, spotting two approaching figures through a hole in the wall. He pushed the teen out of the house and watched him sprint away into the fields. The thick and tall growing crops would shield him from the eyes of their enemies. He smiled softly, 'he's safe with Wu' he thought. He picked up the sword that lay at his side, inhaled and ran out weapon ready.


	2. Fall of The Spinjitzu Master

The first warrior didn't have time to react as the old soldier charged at him, the man kept running and didn't see that after the smoke dissipated from the body it revealed a skeleton, with glowing purple cracks in its bones. He’d sliced the creature in half without a second thought. He bellowed a war cry and sliced at several more skeleton’s blocking his path. The thick smoke dissipated when he ended the creature’s undeath.

Kai saw as his grandfather charged into the army and sliced up several soldiers. By now the skeletons had noticed the man and drew their weapons, in a flurry of movement a battle broke out between the one man army and the skeleton army. Despite his advanced age he was able to hold his own against multiple enemies. Landing punches and kicks as well as his devastating sword swipes. He took out four skeletons and stood proudly glaring towards the approaching army. The people of the village cheered. 

However the noise brought the attention of a new figure. A larger skeleton, malformed and grotesque. With four powerful arms and several purple crystals growing out of the curved spine across its back. The old man glared towards the beast and began to approach it. His opponent towered over the rest of the skeletons, and although he exhaled the same smoke, he himself did not hide within it. Where the crystals protruded from the bleach white bones, they had become stained with black. As if the smoke and crystals combined were slowly taking over the bodies of these creatures. The old man charged his enemy, sword in hand. The large skeleton surged forward, drawing four daggers.

As he charged, two skeletons attempted to ambush him from either side. Without warning or remorse, the old man suddenly cried out:

“NINJA GO!”

And with that he had changed. He suddenly became a miniature swirling, living tornado. The two skeletons were obliterated by the swirling red tornado of fire. As soon as his enemies melted against his heat, Kai’s grandfather returned to normal and started down the four armed skeleton.

Cole and his warriors arrived on the scene and saw two fighters staring each other down, "Master Ukagi..." Cole said upon seeing the old man. Suromani Ukagi, was a famous Spinjitzu master. Spinjitzu being an ancient martial art, passed down from a man known only as The First Spinjitzu Master. It is a martial art of pure power which draws entirely from the power within. There weren’t many Spinjitzu masters left, and it had been widely accepted that Master Ukagi was dead. But that signature red tornado was his speciality, there was no mistaking it.

Cole’s dark eyes watched the two warriors. There stood a master of Spinjitzu, his enemy had no chance of victory in Cole’s head.

“Cole… I spotted someone escaping the village into the fields.” The female ninja muttered, “Teenage, guy. Should I bring him here?”

“No need, Skylor, that's Master Ukagi… I can’t believe he’s still alive… anyway, with him here, there’s no point us being here.”

“I’d still recommend we remain, Milord, Spinjitzu master or not, he is still just one man.” The leaner of the two male ninja advised.

“Of course.”

  
  


Ukagi’s steel clashed with the large commander’s. The four blades spun and Ukagi found his blows being deflected. The only way he’d be able to land a hit at this point would be if he was hitting faster. So with another shout, he spun into another terrifying flaming tornado. His speed and skill increased almost tenfold as the mooths became as smooth as the flames that raged all around him. 

However the huge skeleton only laughed.

Kai had stopped running long ago. He had snuck to the edge of the village and found his grandfather moving in ways he hadn’t even deemed possible. He smiled and cheered silently as he expertly destroyed the skeletons. What was this power?!

“ Please remember, the fire burns brightly within you.” Those had been his Grandfather’s words. Fire? Ukagi was currently a raging tornado of flames. Just watching this display of power was causing Kai’s own body to heat up. He could feel that fire even though he was meters away.

However, Kai had chosen the wrong time to watch.

Cole had chosen the wrong time to remain still.

And Ukagi chose the wrong opponent to use Spinjitzu on.

The behemoth thrust his blades into the flames and pushed into the tornado. Two of his blades were blocked by Ukagi’s katana, but two found purchase. They penetrated his old flesh. Ukagi staggered and cried out in pain, blood dripping from his wounds. The skeleton commander cackled raspily and stabbed him with the other two blades. He slammed Ukagi into a wall and gripping the four daggers, he slashed open the old master’s chest. Ukagi died instantly.

Kai screamed.

Cole fell to his knees.

The skeleton tossed the corpse to the side and cackled, making his way back towards the centre of town.

People were chained, gagged and held in cages. They were being loaded onto vehicles. Around 20% of the village was there, the rest? The bodies littering the streets.

Kai surged forward. His legs moving on his own, tears blinding him. His heart thundering and booming in his ears. His body reached impossible temperatures as the ground around him singed and burnt. Cole's forces began to run to the town to save the boy's life and avenge Master Ukagi until Cole stopped them. His eyes locked on the boy. The way the plants died and burnt. The flames on the burning town bending towards him…. Something was about to happen.

Kai had grabbed his grandfather's blade and sliced one of the arms off the four armed commander, it roared in anger and back handed him. Kai slammed into the floor and couched, blood spilling down his lip. He glared at the creature and roared and sliced at it. Well, more accurately he flailed wildly. The skeleton was not impressed. He slammed his foot into Kai’s chest and sent him to the ground. Kai wielded the katana with two hands, while the opposing leader had three arms. 

Swiftly and skillfully it disarmed Kai with one of them and picked him up with another.

"Commendable" is said calmly in a raspy voice before throwing him into a flaming ruin, which collapsed on top of the boy, the impact of him hitting becoming too much for the frail structure. "But weak and useless" it finished before strolling away. 

The skeletons continued loading the prisoners onto the large vehicles.

Just before the leader joined his warriors who had gotten onto similar vehicles a rumble emanated from behind them. The whole area began to heat up. The creature turned and glared towards the collapsed structure which appeared to be the epicentre of the quakes and the temperature rise. 

Kai exploded from the building, his body made entirely out of magma. 

Cole faltered entirely. He pulled the hood from his face and stared wildly at the sight before him. “Im… Impossible! An elemental warrior, I thought we were the last ones... Are there others?” He gasped. 

Kai growled and raised his fist, swiftly it ignited into flames and he launched it with an overarm throw. The General drew his weapons and ran at Kai. Kai formed a blade made entirely out of fire and countered the skeleton's attacks, expertly. This time, Kai wielded this blade with one hand. His strikes were effective, disarming the commander of one of his blades. The skeleton attempted to stab Kai in the head, but the blade only melted on contact. The creature gasped in fear and staggered backwards. Pure terror in its red eyes.

Kai held the blade in his left hand and with his right hand he punched right through the general melting his middle. 

"NEVER CALL ME WEAK!" He screamed.

He retracted his fist, it was clenched around a circular purple crystal. He pulled back his blade and placed it in the hole in the skeleton's body and pulled it upwards slicing his enemy in half. 

The general was felled and hit the ground in two pieces. Kai crushed the crystal in his hand and dropped the fragments scattered across the floor. The skeleton army didn’t waste any time, as soon as their leader was defeated, they climbed on their vehicles and sped off. 

Kai attempted to run after them but had used up all of his energy. He fell to his knees.

“FUCK!” He screamed before flopping to the floor and collapsing. His body returned to normal as his head hit the ground.

Cole was speechless, staring at the deserted village and the unconscious man. What he had just seen… should’ve been impossible, the elemental masters were wiped out… long ago. Yet he’d just seen someone enter their elemental form.

He felt something within his core, there was something odd about this young man, something he had to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a significant change from the original chapter, I mean just look at it.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870436/chapters/26825688#workskin 
> 
> Its funny rewriting this as when I started this series, the first couple of chapters were written on an IPad, in a car. So when copying them into google docs and seeing all the spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors, it really makes me laugh. I was a dreadful writer back then and the evolution between this chapter and the original really highlights this.


	3. Sunset Vision

In the dream Kai was on a beach at sunset, before him was a woman. She wore a strange gold, red and blue outfit with a hood. The hood was up. Her skin tone was olive, same as his. She had blue eyes. He knew he was on the beach, he was looking through his own eyes. Not like a dream where you are someone else, no, this felt right. Like it was him, truly him, for the first time. 

Around the woman curled a translucent blue snake. It coiled around her body, almost protectively, it’s body rippling and shimmering in the setting sun. Kai realised that it wasn't a snake, it was water curling around the woman. Similarly around him was a curling flame. He screamed, but no noise escaped him. Nor did the flames hurt, instead he was casually cloaked in a ring of flames. His outfit was similar except the blue was red and the gold and red were black. The water fell to the floor and the fire died and both people pulled down their hoods. Why was he here? Why was he wearing this odd outfit? 

The woman had short black hair in a bob and blue eyes like the ocean, she gave him a frown and asked, 

“Kai, why do you have to make this so difficult? Ninjago's safe now." She gave an amused pout and chuckled.

He replied though he hadn’t meant too. He had no control over his body. Captive, within his own mind.

"Because Nya, who knows when the next threat will hit!" 

That name, Kai knew it somehow but he knew no one named Nya, who was she? The name resonated with him, he did know someone named Nya… but who? Someone he’d forgotten about, long ago… then it clicked and his eyes widened, it was.

Then both people turned to see a muscular man who was completely see through and glowed green approached. He wore the same outfit as Kai except the red was grey. His thoughts were ruptured as the translucent man cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, the next suits have arrived, these ones are supposed to be designed to be Airjitzu proof, since the current material isn’t exactly aerodynamic nor wind resistant. Downside, they’re completely skin tight so..." He paused looking at Nya, "We can’t wear much under it, according to Jay. I for one thing he’s lying and a pervert.”

Nya blushed violently. Jay, there's another name that sent shockwaves through his body, why? 

The three then began to walk towards the ocean. There was a large boat in the sea just off shore. Warm feelings flooded Kai’s chest when he saw the ship, like spotting your home after a long day of work. He felt as though he had missed the ship dearly. But… he’d never seen it before. This was obviously a dream, but… why was he feeling emotions? He never felt emotions in dreams before.

Then, his musings were ruptured as Kai became overwhelmed with a sudden falling sensation. He felt his body slam into something soft and his eyes snapped open. 

He awoke in a bed in a white room, it was hot, very hot. Four people were looking at him, one of them was the green man in his dream. But he wasn't green or see through. And he looked very, very annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No much of a change to be honest, I changed something the dialogue and spaced it out properly, however that's about it.


	4. Awakening

"How did you do that?" The not-so-green man asked, his thick bushy black eyebrows narrowed in Kai’s direction. His dark onyx eyes were filled with hatred, but something about them clued Kai into this hatred, it wasn’t directed at him, rather it was an inward hatred.

"Do what?" Kai asked, his head pounding from the absurd dream he’d just experienced. His whole body felt sore. With all the swirling pain in his head, he couldn’t even remember the events of the previous day… had it even been the previous day? How long had he been asleep? He didn’t know. 

"Turn your body into molten lava. It takes years of dedicated training to be able to even feel the elements of the First Spinjitzu Master inside you, yet you manage to harness it, instantly I might add. I want to know your method, teacher, all the events leading up to mastering it. Were you trained by Ukagi?" The man from his dream said, his voice getting harsher and angrier with every word.

"Milord, it's obvious that that was his first time, he passed out after it and doesn't remember a thing, the same happened to you when you did it that one time... Perhaps it was accidental?"

The hooded man on the right of 'milord' said. His voice was much softer than the lord’s, it had a calming tone, soft and silky, Kai could feel his worries melting away.

Except that after the lord’s demands, it all came flooding back. The town, his grandfather, everyone he’d ever know… and those things. But the last thing he remembered was his grandfather being cut down before him, much turning into lava!

Then, once again, his grandfather’s words came back to him.

“ Please remember, the fire burns brightly within you.”

“Fire…” He muttered.

The Lord paused for a moment, most likely pondering the likelihood of this explanation, Kai was completely lost. Then he noticed a woman next to the all mighty lord of spending a literal hour debating the answer. She had long black hair going down her back and covering her left eye. Which matched her black outfit. However, there was a shred of colour, there was a streak of red going down the hair over her eye. She was smiling encouragingly at him. She was dark skinned, very dark skinned. He’d never seen someone like her before. The Lord’s skin was darker than Kai’s but not by a significant margin, and the woman’s skin was yet so much darker.

The Royalty left the room telling his lessers that he was going to consult 'Sensei' about this. 

Kai's head was spinning, ‘this is so confusing’ he thought. 

"Skylor, kindly stay with... err... What's your name?" Cole said, glancing over to Kai with discontent.

"Kai" He said weakly.

"Right, Skylor stay with Kai here, show him around or whatever" then he and the two men left leaving only Kai and Skylor alone in this room. 

"Would you like some clothes?" She asked beaming encouragingly at him. Blushing softly.

He had only just realised that under the bed sheet he was naked. 

He sighed "Yes" this was going to be a weird day.

Kai's old clothes had been burnt to a crisp so Skylor gave him a suit similar to the one the men had worn, except without a hood. 

They were in a desert canyon which had statues of ancient heroes carved into the walls. The people were a mixture, some lived in basic clothes, others, living in rags. They were refugees, like Kai. Survivors. 

The two strolled under the many fabric coverings of the market areas. People sat on carpets peddling goods to passers-by as well as residents. Fresh fruits, meat, vegetables. There was a smell of incense in the air and colour was all around, which almost made him jealous that he was stuck in such a bland outfit. Skylor skipped around happily, showing him all of her ‘favourite places’. He wasn’t particularly interested in what she had to say. His senses were filled with new sensations and his head with questions. 

The crowd thinned the deeper they got into the canyon, until they reached the center. There it was eerily quiet. There were fortifications. Barricades and defences. Armoured guards spotted Skylor approaching and moved their barricades out of the way to allow her and Kai to pass.

“What is this place?”

“Home…. Most of these people are survivors just like you… experienced horrible things and were forced to make it out alive. This is the Corridor of Elders. Here the Elemental Masters took refuge in the Great Serpentine War, it was believed that here they came up with the plan to defeat them.”

“Serpentine? I thought those were just a myth?”

“No, a lot of effort was taken to heal the scars of war, much of serpentine history was scrubbed from the world. But this place has once again become a home for the homeless, Kai, this is the home of the Resistance.”

“T-The Resistance?!” Kai stammered. Memories storming into him from the darkness.

He turned, and before him he saw a great temple carved into the rock face. And before it was a statue of a group of men and women. At the base was carved: ‘The Elemental Masters, The Spinjitzu Masters’

“What is it?”

“My… My grandfather told me to come here, to find someone, and an old man who was friends with him…… and I didn’t listen… I failed him.”

Skylor sighed and shuffled nervously, pulling him into a surprise hug.

“You’re alive aren’t you? I’d say that you didn’t fail him.”

Her hug, the softness of her words, it all became too much and he gripped her tightly and broke down, tears spilling down his face. She smiled softly and brushed his messy brown hair.

“H-He’s dead… I couldn’t save him…”

“Kai, he sacrificed himself so you could live. And you know what? You killed the bastard that killed him. You avenged his death.” She smiled, kindly. And it wasn’t a forced kindness, but genuine affection.

He smiled and pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you… Skylor…”

She giggled in response.

Kai turned towards the temple, it was an imposing structure and covered in guards and soldiers. 

He approached the entryway. It was doorless and carved directly into the red rock of the canyon. And out of the darkness emerged a figure. Tall, muscular, and serious. His holiness had returned.

"Come Sensei wants to meet you" he said roughly. 

Kai and Skylor followed him. He led them up stairs and through corridors, he saw several more guards and soldiers. At the end of the long walk of silence, was a simple wooden door. Standing before it were the two men who had accompanied Cole. He nodded at them and they bowed and departed. Skylor leaned against a wall outside and Cole led Kai in, alone. The room itself was full of smoke, and was occupied by only one person. 

At the far end sat a very old man, with a long white beard wearing a rice farmer hat and a ornate white suit. He was sat cross legged before an ornate incense burner, breathing in the smoke deeply.

"Hello Kai.” His voice was wise and calm, and his golden eyes pierced Kai’s soul. He gestured at a pillow on the other side of the incense burner. The lord lingered in the background of the room, eyes planted firmly on Kai. He stood behind the old man. His stance indicated that he was ready to defend him at the slightest inclination of a threat. Kai sat before him, uncomfortable in the unusual outfit.

“Now please, tell me everything.”


	5. The Wisdom of Wu

“You know who I am?” Kai asked, rather taken aback by the invitation.

“Yes, your grandfather and I were quite good friends, I’m sorry to hear he’s gone… he will be missed.”

Kai shuffled slightly. This was definitely the man his grandfather had told him to meet, but something was knocking within his head. A pounding thought or memory trying to worm its way forward. 

After explaining the assault on his home village and him waking up here, Cole began to fill in details from what Kai couldn’t remember. 

The old man stroked his beard quizzically, deep in thought he pondered about the details exposed to him in the past few minutes. 

“Hmm… not the first case of these creatures attacking villages, but we’ve never seen them in action before. It's clear that they’re kidnapping these people, but for what?” He paused again and picked up a cup of tea to his right and sipped the hot liquid. “Kai, tell me about your dream”.

Taken completely aback, Kai paused, how did this old man know about the dream he had? Was he even referring to that dream, he hadn’t mentioned it. 

“I see you're confused,” the old man added with a chuckle, “I see many things you know; past, present, sometimes future, through the smoke. Dreams often allude me though – both in the smoke and at night, but this dream you had, tell me everything – no detail spared”. He gave an amused smile.

*

“A simple fantasy about a woman on a beach, no more”. Cole said, once Kai had finished.

“But you were there, honestly it’s like you didn’t even listen.” Kai said pointing towards Cole, “You were green and see-through like a ghost or something, your voice was distorted too”.

Exchanging worried looks Cole and the old man nodded. 

‘A cursed spirit’ Cole thought, ‘a simple village boy should know not about such things’ Cole eyed him wearily ‘an eye should be kept upon you at all times’. 

Just then a knock came at the door. A man walked in, he had medium length golden brown hair and tanned skin. Vibrant purple eyes with swirls of lighter and darker purples. He wore torn khaki shorts and a ragged red shirt, he was also very muscular. “Ah Kiomi welcome” the elder spoke gently. 

“Hello Sensei Wu… the tests have come back and I…” He spotted Kai and raised a thick eyebrow.

“Hey…” Kai greeted shyly.

Kiomi quickly turned his attention from Kai back to the old man.

“You told me to come immediately, so I’m sorry for interrupting, but the tests have come back and well… I was right, those crystals are corruption. Meaning whatever is destroying these villages is corrupted.”

Sensei Wu sighed and tugged his beard. It was a heartbreaking sigh, like one given by an old soldier when another war is declared during his lifetime.

“Corruption?”

“There are… areas in this world which have been lost, no to the enemy no… but to another power. The plants, animals… people there are overpowered by some strange _thing_. The truth being that we actually don’t know what corruption truly is… Kiomi here is our resident expert.”

“Expert is an overstatement… let’s just say I’ve survived enough to recognise corruption.” Kiomi muttered grimly.

“We noticed strange purple smoke surrounding the area and odd crystals growing on structures.”

“Crystals? There were strange crystals on the skeletons which attacked my village… and many of them were surrounded in smoke!”

“Yes, I’ve heard as much from Cole… it appears our enemies have been corrupted… but unlike most of the corrupted people we’ve seen… the skeletons have a goal, they’re doing something, as opposed to shambling about randomly.”

“Shambling?”

“Ever seen a zombie movie?” Kiomi said.

“Yeah?”

“That, except… well no actually that’s pretty accurate.”

Kai didn’t like that mental image. The skeletons were foul enough to think of, he didn’t like the sound of that.

The old man sighed again.

“The Resistance has three goals. Protect the people. Cure the corruption and defeat the Emperors.”

“What?”

“Ninjago’s ruling monarchy… is corrupt. Something must’ve changed them during the war, as they’re not at all like the friends I once had. But that is for a different time. Kai, I must apologize. I’m sure recent events and information have been far too much for you to handle and I know you’d like to rest and mourn but know this, within this temple and this canyon you’ll be safe. I promise you that. However the resistance needs your service, you are the elemental master of fire, and we need all the firepower we can get. If you'll excuse the pun.”

“Actually… I was going to ask if I could join. My grandfather wanted me to run, run and get here so… I think all along he wanted me to join you.”

Wu smiled warmly. “I’ll take this as a yes?”

“Yes.”


End file.
